My Dream is You
by xxuayang
Summary: Burungan kertas itu berisi keinginan terpendam seorang Moon Bin. Menjadi seorang pilot itulah keinginan terpendam seorang Moon Bin yang mulai terkikis waktu. . Cha Eunwoo x Moon Bin [top! Eunwoo x bottom! Bin] binwoo


_Jika memang ini sebuah takdir yang tak dapat diungkap dalam waktu dekat. Bisakah, waktu cepat berjalan dan beritahu takdirku dengannya seperti apa?_

=My Dream is You=

Bin masih sibuk dengan burungan kertasnya. Ia selalu membuat burungan kertas berukuran kecil yang berisikan keinginan terpendam yang ia harap dapat sampai kepada Tuhan. Tuhan melihat semuanya bukan? Tuhan melihat isi burungan kertasnya. Namun, orang disekitar Bin tidak mengetahui impian kecilnya.

 _Keinginan terpendam Bin selama ini adalah menjadi pilot._

Namun, melihat nilai akademis Bin yang cukup menyedihkan. Bin makin kehilangan semangat akan itu. Sudah belajar sekuat apapun. Takdir nilai matematika dan bahasa Inggrisnya masih standar. Itu tidak akan dapat membantunya untuk menggapai mimpinya.

Ditambah dengan kondisi matanya yang semakin lama menurun pun akibat terlalu sering bertatapan dengan e-book. Membuat Bin tersadar jika impian sejak kecilnya itu akan punah dimakan waktu.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah selesai"

"Oke"

Rocky. Begitu Bin memanggil pemuda berumur satu tahun dibawahnya itu. Nama aslinya Park Minhyuk. Namun, Bin lebih memilih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Rocky. Sebenarnya, panggilan itu terbentuk saat mereka berlatih menari bersama. Gaya 'swag' Rocky dan tenaga yang dikeluarkan saat latihan membuat Bin memanggilnya seperti itu.

Bin dan Rocky tak sengaja menjadi dekat hanya karena mereka berada di satu eskul yang sama. Namun, mereka berdua memiliki mimpi yang berbeda. Bin bermimpi menjadi pilot dan Rocky bermimpi menjadi seorang bintang.

Rocky selalu mengolah suaranya dengan baik dan ia terkadang bernyanyi dengan iringan melodi piano yang dimainkan Bin. Mereka adalah kombinasi yang sempurna untuk menjadi seorang bintang.

Namun, Bin masih mencoba untuk menggapai mimpinya walaupun ia hanya memiliki nol persen. Kacamata yang ia gunakan sangat mencolok untuk membuatnya ditolak dari akademi. Itu sudah sangat jelas.

"Aku sering minum susu. Tapi, kenapa tinggiku tidak dapat menyaingi Sanha? Jika seperti ini aku tidak bisa seperti Rain _sunbaenim_ "

Bin tertawa kecil. Ia melirik Rocky yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Bin tahu jika Rocky menginginkan tinggi yang sempurna seperti teman sekelasnya. Namun, dilihat dari sisi manapun. Kemungkinan Rocky menyamai tinggi Sanha itu terlihat sedikit mustahil.

"Tinggimu itu sudah cocok untuk jadi bahan keusilanku"

Bin menepak kepala Rocky sebelum ia berlari dan bersembunyi di balik satpam stasiun. Bin suka sekali menjahili Rocky. Dan lebih lucunya satpam di stasiun ini sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan gila Bin. Bahkan, Bin menggunakan topinya untuk melakukan penyamaran.

" _Hyung_ , itu Myungjun dan Jinwoo- _hyung_ "

Bin menatap kedua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan itu. Sedikit berdecih melihat keduanya. Bin dan Rocky bertaruh apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Namun, melihat mereka bergandengan tangan memasuki gerbong kereta pun. Bin sadar ia kalah dalam taruhannya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini sedikit aneh?"

"Aku tidak masalah akan hubungan mereka berdua"

Bin memberikan topi yang dipinjam dan membungkuk berterimakasih. Ia mengikuti langkah Rocky dari belakang. Sesekali ia membenahi kacamatanya sambil memikirkan hubungan tak wajar antara tetangga dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir"

"Saat kau merasakan cinta. Kau tidak akan peduli tentang apapun"

Bin melirik Rocky sekilas sebelum menatap kosong rel kereta di depannya. Kereta Myungjun sudah berlalu begitu saja. Menyisakan pikiran Bin yang masih sulit menerima hubungan mereka.

"Jika kau sudah menemukan bahu ternyaman. Kau tidak akan peduli apa bahu itu panuan atau tidak. Percayalah akan ada saat seperti itu untukmu"

"Kenapa kau jadi mengguruiku?"

"Karena kau sama sekali belum pernah berkencan"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian nanti"

"Ahhh benar juga. Aku libur, hyung"

"Saekki-ya"

Rocky menepuk pundak Bin memberikan kode jika kereta yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Namun, langkah Bin terhenti saat melihat seorang masinis keluar dengan seragamnya. Bin tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Bin menyukai seragam. Tapi, seragam yang paling ia suka adalah seragam pilot. Kemeja putih dengan atribut di bahu yang tegapnya, dipadukan dengan dasi bergaris. Seragam yang sederhana namun, sangat memikat hati Bin. Selain karena keinginannya untuk menjelajahi dunia alasan Bin bermimpi menjadi pilot karena seragam.

"Yakkk. Kau mau naik tidak?!"

Bin tersentak dalam lamunannya. Ia langsung menyusul Rocky yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki kereta. Suasana di kereta sangat sesak. Ditambah dengan seragam sekolah Bin yang terdiri dari tiga lapis membuatnya benar-benar panas.

"Nanti aku turun di stasiun depan"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tadinya bahkan aku ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri. Namun, karena aku menyayangi _hyung_ -ku yang manis ini. Jadi, aku akan menemanimu hingga stasiun depan"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Berkencan. Kau harus mencari partner kencan juga, _hyung_. Aku tak tega melihatmu terus mengejar mimpimu untuk menjadi pilot. Sudahi saja sampai di sini, _hyung_. Pikirkan sesuatu yang logis yang dapat kau gapai saat ini"

"Aku masih tidak mau memikirkannya"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku dan Sanha akan ikut audisi. Doakan kami berhasil" Bin menampar pelan pipi Rocky. "Aku tidak bercanda. Ini mimpiku. Aku punya kesempatan, bukankah aku harus memakai kesempatan itu dengan baik?"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek"

Rocky menutup matanya menarik napas dalam. Ia menatap Bin dan pengeras suara secara bergantian. Sebentar lagi ia tiba di stasiun yang dituju. Namun, kenapa jadi berat sekali meninggalkan Bin sendiri?

"Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku. Jika kau tidak dapat menggapai mimpimu. Setidaknya, bersandinglah dengan mimpimu" Rocky tersenyum. "Kartu kesempatanmu sudah habis. Carilah peluang yang lain"

Bin terdiam. Saat pintu sudah dibuka pun Rocky hanya menepuk pundaknya. Dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidakkah Rocky tahu jika Bin sangat iri pada Rocky yang dapat menggapai mimpinya dengan kartu kesempatan yang ia punya.

" _Hyung_ , setidaknya cara yang satu itu akan membuatmu bahagia"

Bin menatap Rocky yang melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan pintu mulai menutup dan meninggalkan Bin dengan ucapan Rocky yang masih terngiang di kepalanya. Bin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Rocky. Ia berharap ia masih dapat bertemu Rocky setelah ujiannya berakhir.

Bin mengeluarkan kertas kecil dan menuliskan harapannya sekali lagi. Berharap, kali ini harapannya bisa terkabul dalam bentuk apapun itu. Karena, Bin hanya menuliskan kalimat yang diucapkan Rocky sebelum pergi tadi.

Bin melipat kertas itu menjadi burungan kecil. Ia menatap hasil tangannya itu dengan senyum kecil yang terukir di bibirnya. Senyum keputusasaan yang selama ini tidak ia tampilkan di depan Rocky.

Toel.

Bin merasakan ada seseorang yang meremas pantatnya. Tunggu, Bin itu laki-laki tidak mungkin ia terkena pelecehan seksual di tempat umum. Karena, dalam rumus tidak mungkin ada perempuan yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu.

Copet?!

Bin berbalik dan langsung menempelkan punggungnya pada pintu yang sialnya pintu itu sedang terbuka. Keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Bin kali ini. Karena, Bin bukan pemeran wanita di kisah romansa. Jadi, Bin dengan sangat tidak elitnya terjungkal begitu saja.

"Ini memalukan"

Bin berdiri dengan bantuan tingkat malu yang tinggi, ditambah dengan gerutuan kasar yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin dan mengabaikan cekikikan orang yang melihatnya jatuh. Bin menatap celah yang ada diantaranya dengan kereta. Beruntung sekali Bin memiliki kaki yang panjang. Setidaknya sebelah kakinya tidak terjepit. Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat merinding.

"Apakah itu tadi caramu turun dari kereta?"

Bin langsung menggeleng cepat dan memeriksa dompetnya. Syukurlah, dompetnya masih aman. Namun, mungkinkah tadi Bin sempat hampir menjadi korban pelecehan di tempat umum? Bin masih memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau ceroboh seperti adikku, Donghwi"

"Aku tidak bertanya akan hal itu, ahjussi"

Bin menaiki kereta dan sialnya kereta yang dinaikinya sesak melebihi saat pertama kali ia menaiki kereta. Bin masih terus menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding saat pintu kereta tertutup. Ia sedikit risih karena posisinya membuat matanya bertemu dengan manik cemerlang milik orang aneh yang menyapanya tadi.

"Jangan-jangan kau" Bin menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Tidak mengherankan orang sepertimu, aishhh"

"Jangan salah paham" Bin menyentil dahi Eunwoo. "Yang melakukannya itu temanmu, bukan aku"

"Bohong"

Bin menginjak kaki Eunwoo membuat Eunwoo menjerit tertahan karena ulahnya. Eunwoo yang mulai kesal dengan Bin yang seenaknya memukulnya pun mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Bin kasar.

"Orangnya lebih tinggi dariku dua centi" Bin terdiam. "Ia memakai seragam sekolah sepertimu, aku lihat papan namanya ia bermarga Yoon"

"Yoon?"

Bin berkedip bingung beberapa kali. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya supaya ia dapat mengukur siapa orang yang berani menyentuhnya. Setelah sadar siapa orangnya. Bin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud"

"Ahjussi, ganteng-ganteng galak"

"Apa barusan kau mengakui jika aku tampan?"

Bin mengabaikan omongan Eunwoo. Dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Sesaat setelahnya, keheningan mulai terjadi diantara keduanya. Dengan posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan. Sangat aneh jika mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau membawa koper?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

Bin mengunci mulutnya kembali. Ia tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan. Bin bukan tipe orang yang mengajak bicara terlebih dahulu. Saat bersama Rocky pun, ia harus dipancing agar suaranya keluar.

"Awas"

Sebelah tangan Eunwoo langsung menarik pinggang Bin saat pintu kereta terbuka. Beruntung sekarang Eunwoo berhadapan dengan Bin. Jika tidak mungkin kejadian Bin terjungkal akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa melamun itu kebiasaan abadimu?"

Bin masih terdiam. Tak peduli dengan posisi Eunwoo yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Bin saat ini. Yang ia tahu saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang.

' _Akan ada saat seperti itu untukmu'_

Ucapan Rocky tiba-tiba melintas dalam pikiran Bin. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika yang ia alami hari ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka. Namun, mungkinkah ia sama dengan Myungjun?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau nyaman akan posisi seperti ini" Eunwoo mengecup puncak kepala Bin lembut. "Tidak masalah, aku menyukainya juga"

Bin tersentak akan lamunannya. Ia mendongak menatap Eunwoo yang menyeringai. Lagi-lagi Bin malah melamunkan ucapan Rocky. Mungkinkah?

"Moon Bin-ssi, kau turun di stasiun mana?"

Bin langsung mendorong tubuh Eunwoo pelan. Dan mengigiti kuku jarinya. Untuk sebagian orang kebiasaan Bin yang sedang gugup itu sedikit menggelikan. Namun, pria yang ada di depan Bin malah tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?"

"Papan namamu"

Bin langsung melepas papan namanya dan memasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Berbicara tentang sakunya. Bin teringat jika ia harus memastikan apakah benar Sanha yang sembarangan menyentuhnya atau orang asing yang ada di depannya saat ini hanya membual.

Bin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung menelpon Sanha. Bocah tiang itu harus diberikan hukuman jika memang benar ia yang melakukannya pada Bin. Bin memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sanha. Namun, setidaknya mereka cukup kenal baik karena perkenalan yang dilakukan oleh Rocky.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

/" _Pasti wajahmu merah. Ahahaha kau lucu, hyung. Sayang sekali Rocky tidak dapat melihat wajah konyolmu tadi_ "/

Perempatan muncul di dahi Bin seolah mengatakan pada semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya jika saat ini ia sedang marah. Ingin rasanya Bin merobek mulut Sanha.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

/"Main bersama Rocky. Tapi, ternyata stasiunnya terlewat. Ahahaha, mungkin jika stasiunnya tidak terlewat aku tidak bisa menertawakanmu, _hyung_ "/

' _Berkencan_ '

Lagi-lagi omongan Rocky melesak masuk ke dalam kepala Bin membuat sang pemiliknya langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan kedua mata yang membola.

Mungkinkah Rocky sama seperti Myungjun?

"Kau seperti orang tua yang hampir mati"

"Berisik. Dasar tidak sadar umur"

"Aku masih 25. Kurasa aku masih muda"

Bin mendecih kecil. Ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan mengirimi pesan pada Rocky. Ia masih sulit mempercayai ia hidup di lingkungan yang cukup dibilang aneh.

Negara memang sudah melegalkan hubungan seperti itu. Namun, bagaimana jika mereka berdua berhubungan. Oh tidak. Bin tidak mau membayangkan hal seperti itu.

"Aku menginap di rumah pamannya Sanha. Kau besok harus datang untuk menyemangatiku oke"

Bin terdiam membaca balasan dari Rocky. Ia ingat jika Rocky akan mengikuti di salah satu agensi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah. Bin juga tahu jika Rocky tidak mendapatkan izin dari ayahnya untuk menjadi artis. Ayah Rocky meminta Rocky untuk menjadi pengacara. Namun, Rocky yang keras kepala akan terus menentang keputusan ayahnya itu.

"Ikutlah"

Bin menatap Eunwoo bingung. Apa maksud dari kata ikut yang tiba-tiba dilempar oleh Eunwoo itu? Tidak mungkin jika orang asing menyuruhnya untuk menjadi seorang bintang.

Wajah Bin tidak buruk. Bahkan, kurva wajahnya cukup sempurna. Bibir mungilnya menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Bin juga ikut eskul tari di sekolahnya. Dan lagi, Bin tau nada dan dapat memainkan piano. Bukankah, itu bakat yang seharusnya diasah hingga tajam?

"Aku ingin menjadi pilot"

"Tapi, kau menggunakan kacamata"

Telak. Bin tahu peraturan yang satu itu. Jika ingin menjadi seorang pilot. Kondisi matamu harus baik karena, kau akan melihat jarak yang radiusnya cukup jauh ditambah dengan awan-awan yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

"Kurasa, dengan wajahmu yang manis. Kau bisa menjadi model, atau mungkin penyanyi. Ah tapi, aku tidak tahu suaramu saat bernyanyi itu aneh atau tidak haha"

Bin terdiam menatap Eunwoo yang tertawa renyah. Lagi-lagi jantung Bin berdetak kencang seakan ingin lepas dari pemiliknya. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Bin tidak mungkin kena serangan jantung. Bin tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Tapi, kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi pilot?"

Bin tersentak kecil saat Eunwoo menepuk puncak kepala Bin pelan. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Eunwoo.

"Aku ingin berkeliling dunia, berjalan dengan gagah di atas awan dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang indah itu"

"Sederhana sekali"

"Aku hanya dari keluarga kecil. Kurasa mimpi menaiki pesawat itu adalah hal yang cukup sulit"

Eunwoo mendekap tubuh Bin dan mengecup puncak kepala Bin lembut. Bin yang merasa terhipnotis pun hanya diam menghirup aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Eunwoo.

"Saat kau menjadi artis kau juga bisa menaiki pesawat"

Brukk.

Bin mendorong tubuh Eunwoo menjauh. Ia langsung menaruh telunjuknya di dahi Eunwoo.

"Aku tetap ingin menjadi pilot"

Bin berteriak keras membuat penumpang lain merasa tidak nyaman. Ditambah dengan posisi Bin yang terkesan tidak sopan itu, membuat cibiran kecil keluar dari beberapa penumpang yang ada.

"Bukankah tidak sopan anak kecil sepertimu melakukan hal seperti ini padaku?"

Bin menarik tangannya kembali. Ia mendelik kesal pada Eunwoo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entahlah, Bin merasa jika Eunwoo terlihat sedang mempermainkannya.

 _Ssing_ ~

Keheningan tercipta diantara Eunwoo dan Bin. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara seorang perempuan melalui pengeras suara.

Bin risih akan keheningan yang tercipta diantaranya dengan Eunwoo. Ditambah makin lama kereta pun makin sepi.

"Kau tidak mau duduk?"

Bin yang semula menunduk dalam lamunannya pun perlahan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Eunwoo. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Dan, seperti yang dibicarakan oleh Eunwoo. Kereta yang ia tumpangi sudah hampir tidak ada orang.

"Tidak perlu. Kau saja"

"Kau marah padaku ya?"

Bin menggeleng kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Eunwoo. Sejujurnya, Bin memang tidak marah pada Eunwoo. Hanya sedikit perasaan tidak enak yang entah kenapa datang menyusup hatinya.

"Impianmu terlalu muluk" Eunwoo melepas kacamata Bin perlahan. "Dengan wajahmu yang seperti ini, kau bisa saja menjadi seorang artis dan berkeliling dunia menggunakan pesawat"

Bin terdiam menatap kelamnya mata Eunwoo yang menatapnya lembut. Seolah merasa terhipnotis Bin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menjadi seorang pilot?"

"Cukup dengan bersanding dengan mimpimu. Kau akan merasa bahagia" Eunwoo tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, kurasa kau cukup menaiki pesawat saja itu sudah membuatmu bahagia, bukan?"

"Mimpiku itu terlalu tidak tahu diri ya?"

Eunwoo memakai kacamata Bin. Dan mengangguk pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya yang dihiasi kacamata Bin itu.

"Kenapa memakai kacamataku? Matamu bisa sakit"

Eunwoo membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat Bin yang melihat senyuman Eunwoo pun membeku seketika.

"Hanya mencoba. Mungkin saja, kau akan menemukan mimpimu setelah melihatku menggunakan kacamata ini"

"Tidak ada hubungannya"

"Matamu cantik" Bin menunduk dalam. "Tapi, bohong haha"

Eunwoo tertawa kecil seraya melepas kacamata yang digunakannya dan menaruhnya di puncak kepala Bin.

"Ah, jadi kau turun di mana?"

Bin menurunkan kacamatanya. Dan menatap peta stasiun. Ia baru sadar jika sebentar lagi ia harus turun sebelum stasiun terakhir.

Bin menatap Eunwoo yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Entah kenapa Bin merasa nyaman di dekat Eunwoo. Bahkan, ia tidak mau menyebut stasiun yang akan dituju. Ia hanya ingin terus berada di dekat Eunwoo. Perasaan macam apa itu?

"Jadi?"

Eunwoo lagi-lagi mengambil kacamata Bin.

"Aku turun di stasiu-"

 _Chuu_ ~

Eunwoo mengecup bibir Bin lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kedua mata Bin yang membola kaget itu. Ada rasa ingin tertawa namun ditahan olehnya.

"Sudah sampai"

Bin memegang bibirnya. Dan, berkedip polos beberapa kali saat Eunwoo memakaikan kacamatanya kembali.

"Jika kau berhasil menjadi seorang bintang. Percayalah, aku akan mengantarmu keliling dunia. Seperti saat aku mengantarmu sekarang"

"Ah, a-ku pergi dulu. Terima kasih"

Bin menuruni kereta tersebut tanpa berbalik menatap Eunwoo. Ia hanya turun dan terdiam di atas peron kereta tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan stasiun ataupun berbalik menatap Eunwoo.

"Dan jika saat itu datang. Ku pastikan kau akan mengetahui namaku"

Bin langsung berbalik saat mendengar teriakan Eunwoo. Benar, Bin bahkan belum mengetahui nama Eunwoo. Hanya Eunwoo yang mengetahui namanya karena papan nama yang ia gunakan. Terkesan tidak adil. Namun, entah kenapa Bin jadi menunggu saat mereka bertemu nanti yang entah kapan.

Bin menatap Eunwoo yang tiba-tiba melepaskan jaket yang digunakannya. Bin membelalak kaget melihat seragam yang digunakan Eunwoo. Ditambah dengan topi biru tua yang diambil dari koper kecil Eunwoo itu.

 _Eunwoo seorang pilot_.

Bin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat papan nama yang tertempel di sebelah dada Eunwoo. Namun, sialnya kereta yang membawa Eunwoo sudah menutup pintunya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat Bin berdiri.

"Kenapa tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengetahui namanya. Sialan"

=5 Tahun Kemudian=

Bin masih mengingat kejadian pada hari itu. Kejadian dimana Bin mengikuti perkataan Rocky. Ia mungkin gila sebut saja seperti itu. Tapi, Bin mengakui jika ia menyukai pria yang bertemu dengannya di kereta.

Berbicara tentang Rocky. Bin teringat sehari setelahnya, Bin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Rocky dan Sanha yang ikut audisi di salah satu agensi.

Rocky dan Sanha masuk dengan mudah. Sanha menggunakan vokal diringi dengan gitarnya. Sedangkan, Rocky tariannya yang kuat membuatnya sampai sejauh ini.

Ingat, Rocky tidak mendapatkan izin dari orang tuanya. Ia mengikuti trainee dan membuat lagu secara diam-diam. Hingga akhirnya, ia debut dan ditonton oleh orang tuanya. Awalnya ia takut jika orang tuanya akan menyuruhnya keluar. Namun, nyatanya orang tuanya menghargai perjuangan Rocky. Walaupun memang mereka marah karena Rocky tidak memberitahukan hal penting ini pada mereka.

Orang tua Rocky sangat baik. Bin tahu hal itu karena mereka mengatakan jika mereka takut kehilangan Rocky. Mereka takut Rocky akan mengalami stress dan tidak merasa senang karena diikat dengan agensi. Namun, nyatanya Rocky malah berbahagia dengan posisinya saat ini. Walaupun ayahnya sedikit kecewa diawal karena Rocky tidak menjadi pengacara. Namun, lama kelamaan ayah Rocky menerima Rocky sebagai bintang.

Sanha. Mahluk yang tingginya melampaui batas. Hingga tidak dapat dikejar Rocky pun mendapatkan kebahagiaan sendiri. Benar, Sanha dan Rocky ternyata sudah memiliki hubungan spesial semenjak mereka sekelas dulu. Walaupun, berawal dari cibiran teman sekelas mereka yang mengatakan _kurcaci keras kepala yang tidak bisa dimakan bayi raksasa_.

Rocky dulu dipanggil kurcaci di kelasnya. Sedangkan, Sanha adalah bayi raksasa di kelas mereka. Cibiran kecil itu berlanjut hingga mereka lulus. Anehnya, mereka menyukai panggilan itu.

Sanha menyukai pekerjaannya. Ia juga menulis lagu dengan Rocky. Terkadang ia meminta Bin untuk menyanyikan lagu yang dibuatnya. Dan, Bin mengubah komposisi nada yang dibuat Sanha.

Sanha sering sekali membuat nada ballad. Yang menciptakan kesedihan sendiri dari melody gitarnya. Sampai akhirnya, Bin mengajarkannya untuk bernyanyi dengan iringan yang menyenangkan dan riang gembira.

Rocky, Sanha dan Bin satu grup. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertiga dan tidak menerima orang tambahan. Anehnya, agensi menuruti keinginan mereka.

Dan, disinilah Moon Bin sekarang. Berada di tengah-tengah antara Sanha dan Rocky. Di bandara Incheon. Mereka sudah terkenal sekarang. Trainee mereka hanya dua tahun. Melihat mereka bertiga memang sudah terbentuk sebelum audisi. Jadi, agensi hanya membantu mematangkan mereka untuk menjadi seorang bintang besar.

Bin berhenti menatap lapangan bandara yang sangat luas itu. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap pesawat besar yang ada di depannya. Ia masih memikirkan Eunwoo. Setiap ia melihat pesawat. Ia selalu memikirkan orang yang ia temui di kereta saat itu.

Bin ingat akan janjinya yang mengatakan jika Bin berhasil menjadi bintang. Ia akan mengantarkan Bin berkeliling dunia.

Bin ingin menagih janji itu. Selalu. Setiap detik. Jika saja waktu mengizinkan Bin untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Bin akan meminta waktu pria itu untuk mengantarnya berkeliling dunia.

Memangnya, alasan kenapa Bin menjadi bintang untuk siapa?! Hanya karena pria tampan yang ia temukan di kereta. Dan, Bin ingin sekali memamerkan diri karena ia berhasil menjadi bintang yang bersinar.

"Kau tidak mau ikut atau bagaimana? Kenapa malah diam begitu?!"

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu. Kalian duluan saja"

Bin menatap arlojinya. Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi pesawatnya akan terbang. Mungkinkah, kali ini ia dapat menemukan pria itu?

Bolehkan ia berharap lagi? Walaupun, sudah puluhan kali harapannya hanya menjadi harapan kosong yang tak berujung. Ia masih menuliskan impian untuk bertemu dengan pria di kereta itu dalam burungan kertas. Hingga ia membuat wadah baru untuk menampung keinginannya yang satu itu.

Deg.

Bin menoleh cepat saat telinganya menangkap suara kekehan yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Bin tersenyum kecil melihat dua pilot yang tertawa ditemani dengan satu pramugara.

Bin kenal ketiga orang tersebut. Tetangganya yang bernama Jinwoo. Pramugara yang bernama Myungjun teman sekelasnya yang aneh itu. Dan, sosok selama ini yang ingin ia jumpai. Pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

Bin tersenyum kecil saat melihat perbedaan tinggi yang cukup membuatnya takjub. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu. Tapi, ia harus menyuruh Rocky menanyakan pada mereka supaya tingginya tidak tertinggal jauh dari Sanha.

Bin berlari menghampiri Eunwoo dan langsung memeluk pria itu erat. Jinwoo dan Myungjun hanya terdiam melihat Bin memeluk Eunwoo. Merasa mereka membutuhkan privasi. Kedua orang itupun menjauhi dan langsung memasuki pesawat meninggalkan Eunwoo dan Bin.

"Bisa kau lepaskan terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak mau"

"Jika kau menyerangku seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhmu, bodoh"

Eunwoo menepuk pelan tangan Bin yang berada di pinggangnya. Bin memang aneh. Memeluk Eunwoo dari belakang. Adegan yang seharusnya romantis malah hancur karena ulah Bin yang aneh.

"Namamu Cha Eunwoo"

Bin menunjukkan cengirannya saat Eunwoo menatapnya sinis. Bin tidak tahu kenapa Eunwoo jadi terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran saat ini. Padahal, Bin sudah menunjukkan cengiran mautnya untuk menghindari omelan.

"Sekalipun kau tersenyum aku tidak akan melihatnya"

Seolah tersadar Bin langsung melepas kacamata dan menurunkan masker hitamnya. Saat pemeriksaan Bin memang melepas maskernya namun, karena debu yang menyerang wajahnya saat sampai di lapangan pun Bin memasang kembali maskernya.

"Selamat"

"Kali ini kau akan mengantarku, bukan?"

"Begitulah. Saat manggung kau menggunakan softlens?"

"Yang bening. Karena, seseorang pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai mataku"

"Disini tidak ada wartawan. Kurasa aku bisa mengambilnya dan menjadikannya koleksi"

"Kau menyebalkan"

Eunwoo mengambil topi Bin menukarnya dengan topi yang ia gunakan. Tersenyum kecil saat topinya hampir menutupi wajah Bin.

"Topinya saja bahkan tidak mau denganmu"

"Jangan menyebalkan"

"Kita harus bergegas"

"Tapi-"

Eunwoo merapihkan topi yang dipakai Bin. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk kecil memastikan jika mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti.

"Baiklah"

 _Chuu_ ~

Eunwoo mengecup bibir Bin lembut. Dimulai dengan lumatan dan gigitan kecil yang mau tak mau Bin membalas ciuman Eunwoo. Tidak menuntut terkesan lembut. Seolah menyalurkan kerinduan mereka satu sama lain.

Plakk.

"Kenapa tadi lidahmu masuk, ishhh"

Bin memakai kacamatanya yang sempat ia taruh di leher kemejanya. Ia berusaha merebut topinya yang masih di tangan Eunwoo. Namun, bukannya mendapatkan topinya ia malah jatuh dalam pelukan Eunwoo.

Bin yang ingin melepaskan diri dari Eunwoo pun terdiam saat telinganya bertemu dengan bibir Eunwoo ditambah dengan suara Eunwoo yang memberat.

"Naiklah, akan ku pastikan kita akan bertemu di atas altar"

 **Omake**

"Bantu temanku. Ia masih ingin menjadi pilot sepertimu. Bisakah kau manakutinya jika jadi pilot itu mengerikan, _hyung_ "

/" _Ia akan merasa tertantang jika seperti itu. Aku saja yang merangkai kata-katanya. Hanya berbicara saja kan?"/_

"Intinya buat saja dia mengubah mimpinya menjadi seorang bintang. Minimal ia mengikutiku audisi, Eunwoo _hyung_ "

/" _Baiklah, aku tunggu di stasiun sekolahmu. Tolong sedikit lama, tunggu sampai aku mengabarimu"/_

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunwoo _hyung_ "

/" _Ah, aku pulang malam"/_

"Jangan seperti itu, _hyung_. Kau harus membantuku. Lagipula, ada kemungkinan kau menyukainya. Dari yang aku lihat tipe perempuanmu sepertinya"

/" _Dia laki-laki jika perlu kuingatkan. Dan jangan bertingkah menjijikkan"/_

"Mau taruhan? Jika kau menyukainya. Setengah gajimu jadi milikku"

/" _Jika aku menyukainya seharusnya kau membantuku untuk bisa menikah dengannya"/_

"Kurasa secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan aku menyukai temanmu itu Rocky"

/" _Oke. Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin kencan buta"/_

"Lebih baik kau mengencani temanku yang sudah kurestui. Daripada, dengan perempuan yang aneh"

/" _Aku tutup teleponnya_ "/

"Yakkkk _hyung_. Ishhh aku kan hanya menyuruhnya membujuk Bin _hyung_. Jika aku yang melakukannya aku bisa mati digorok olehnya. Hii"

 ** _Oke see you on next oneshot guys /_** ** _meet me at wattpad @yutazone_**


End file.
